I gived my heart
by LgSnatch09
Summary: What if a fan of attack on titan is reborn in the universe of the manga. Follow Simon Durand with his struggle to change the cannon universe, to survive, to find his place and to protect his friend. MAJOR SPOILER FOR NON-MANGA READER. It's a semi SI-OC because I have no shame.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new trainee**

My life sucks, like really sucks. Imagine being a history student having a good life, good grades, friends and living your life peacefully before dying in a car crash. Nothing wrong with that if you stay dead like normal people. But no, I don't know if gods exist but if he exists he fucks me good. Why you will ask? Because I was reincarnated, again nothing wrong with that if it was in earth but once again too easy, because I was reincarnated in a world that I know very well and absolutely never want to live there. The world of attack on titan. I don't think I need to elaborate on why I don't to be here. But here I am, a young boy of thirteen, with the mind and experience of a young man of twenty, going to join the 104th training corps. But before I think I need to explain how I end in that particular place. So first I didn't know where I was, I just found horribly strange that I was conscious of my birth and first years as a kid. I was born, or reborn I guess, in a farmer family behind wall Rose, I had the same look I had in my previous life, long dark blond hair, green eyes, thin, even if I will grow some muscle later thanks to working in the field all day, and taller than most of my age. The first time I understand in what of a shit world I was is when my father decided to take me in one of his trips and I see the big wall looming over us, my first reaction was not what my father has expected, he laughs when he sees me scared and told me that there is nothing to fear, that the walls were there to protect us. Bullshit, at first I didn't want to meddle with any of the main character and shit that would happen with them, I just wanted to live my life peacefully far away from danger but as I was thinking of the long-term survival, I remember the Jaegerist plot, the attack of Marley and even if I died before the end of the manga I know that the war against Marley was inevitable and a tremendous amount of people will die because of it and if Marley win, I don't think they will be all nice and shit to Eldia and will result in a big genocide. So I start making a plan in my head: First priorities survive at all cost even if I join the military, Secondly advantaging Eldia the most I can, Third growing into the military rank with my wit and knowledge of history and lastly if possible forming my own military branch. So with a confidence that I never had in this life or the other, I decided to join the 104th training corps. My new parents were not thrilled about it but with the famine that we suffer after the fall of wall Maria and me being the fifth child, they let me go seeing the opportunity of losing another mouth to feed. So why I am now with all the new recruit and the character I know from the manga and honestly seeing Shadis trash talk the other trainee make me regret my decision a little bit. I just hope he doesn't pick on me. the moment I think that I'm seeing the instructor walking to me.

" _What do we have over here?_ " Shadis yells at me, honestly, the guy is really scary, I try to keep a straight face and put my fist on my heart before answering with a loud and clear voice.

" _Simon Durand, Sir, from Leiner village Sir!_ "

" _And why are you here you idiot?_ " Fuck I hoped he didn't ask this question, I think rapidly of an answer and say with the same confidence as before looking in his eyes.

" _To help my family and show my worth to humankind and the army!_ " I said, proud of the patriotic tone of my answer, during a dozen second of silence Shadis finally replied.

" _Oooh I see you want to make the military proud?_ " I nod briefly _"Then you can do laps without eating to make the military proud, huh?_ " Oh, you prick, you got me.

" _Ye-es Sir, o-of course._ " I said with a fading smile and confidence.

" _Then do it you maggot!_ " He yells at me and deciding that it's better not to argue I start doing my laps. I was soon joined by Sasha who waves at me before running next to me.

" _Hey, I'm Sasha, nice to meet you Simon my partner in crime_." She said to me cheerfully, for how long it's the real question.

" _Hey nice to meet you too, why are you running with me?_ " I know the answer, but I ask nevertheless just to be polite.

" _I stole a potato_ " I shake my head laughing a little at that. " _What it's not funny, if I didn't take it, the potato was ruined._ " said the indignant girl.

" _I believe you, I believe you but know that now your nickname is already chosen potato girl._ " I said laughing as she just groaned.

The two of us continue running in pain, as we were famishing and tired and I was really starting to regret my choice in life but our savior came as the bell signaling the curfew ring. So I and Sasha start to walk slowly to the barrack and before I even know, my running friend starts to lap to Christa and start eating the food she brings. Hell no, if she thinks she will eat all the food she is gravely underestimating my hunger.

" _Hey, potato girl don't eat all the fucking bread_ " I start grabbing the other end of the bred and pull it " _Come on you fat ass let me some!_ " The moment I succeed as taking half the bread I heard a soft voice.

" _Sorry, it's all I could save for you both but you should drink some water first._ " The moment she said that Sasha jump at here a second time saying that Christa is a goddess.

" _Don't worry it's nice that you thought of us, thank you._ " I said grabbing the flask of water and drinking from it.

" _Hey what are you three doing?_ "Ask a husky voice that I know is coming from Ymir.

" _They were running all day so..:"_

" _I see you just want to help people_ ," Said Ymir interrupting Christa.

" _Yes, she helps us whats the problem with that, by the way, I don't think we introduce ourselves, I'm Simon_ " I said to them with a tired smile, Christa answer me quickly with a big smile but Ymir just look at me indifferently.

" _What does it matter if you know our name?_ " She finally said.

" _Sheesh, we will be stuck together for 3 years just wanted to be nice and make some friends_." I said rolling my eyes. " _Anyway, I'm tired, can you take this moron to the girl barracks?_ "I said pointing to Sasha. Christa nodded." _Cool, good night and thank you again Christa._ " And with that, I start walking away to the men barracks. This first day was really bad, I hope it will improve.

 **A/N: So my first Snk fanfiction, I hope you like It. And sorry for the mistake, English is not my first language so don't hesitate to help me with that and if someone wants to be a beta reader it will be really appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Beginning of a Soldier**

The following day we start the 3DM gear training. It was the only thing I didn't have the luxury to fail. So I pick the book full of useful and important thing about the universe of attack on Titan that I start writing a while ago to not forget any major information. Technically the only information about the 3DM gear is that you need to have a good balance and put all your weight on the harness, should be easy. After eating my breakfast with Sasha and Connie, we start heading to the training ground while chatting. The two of them were some of my favorite characters of the manga, the dumbass team I call them back in my own universe but they are funny and easy to befriend so I stick with them for now. As soon as we arrive, I'm one of the first to try the vertical maneuvering equipment, I link the harness to my belt and I try to control my breath ' _I need to pass the test, I can do it._ ' I heard the booming voice of Shadis giving the order to pull us up. At first, I'm shaking a little fearing that I will fall forward before finding stabilize myself. I succeed, I did it!

After the end of the day and the failure of Eren, we sit in the mess hall with Sasha and Connie, the later boasting his greatness, and the former going to Mikasa to ask food. I'm happy, I pass the test, it was my principal fear during the three years of training, the rest should be "easy" and pretty helpful for me if I need to survive. And for now, the story is not majorly changing by my presence, which is good, I don't want a major change to happen that quick or I'll lose my advantage. And I need to be wary of certain of my companions, obvious the Marleyan Trio, but I can't do shit now except killing them, but it was far too risky and if I happen to do it, what I doubt, it will be too suspicious. So, for now, I let them be, the other one I need to watch out is, Eren, obviously because of his power, but mostly because of what he will become. A monster, in the last chapter I read he finally lose it, He wants so much to fight for his freedom that he abandon his friend and humanity and honestly he always had a thing for violence, sorry but no kid of six is capable of killing a man so easily without having a severe case of PTSD after it. That and he became too powerful, the moment I have the possibility to put him down and give his power to a more sane host I will do it. Speaking of the wolf, the green-eyed boy is walking to me.

" _Hey, Simon I need your help, how did you do it?_ " He said to me with pleading eyes.

" _I don't know, it came pretty easily, you just need to keep your balance I guess, and put your weight on the harness._ " I said lazily. He thanks me before going to Reiner and Bertholdt followed by Armin, as for me I decided to go to sleep.

the next day we all meet up in the field watching Eren trying again to pass the test, I was pretty bored because I know how Eren was capable of maintaining his position even with a broken belt and I was absolutely not surprise when he actually pass like everyone was. It must be obvious because the same night in the mess hall Ymir came to me.

" _Hoi, colossal titan_ " I frown at the nicknames Ymir give me. " _I watch during Eren's great feat._ " she told me sitting down in front of me. " _And?_ " I answer

" _And, everyone was amazed by Eren accomplishment, I mean its normal who would have taught that he had it in him but one person didn't give a shit like he knows it would have happened anyway._ " she points her fingers at me " _It was you._ " Okay, I know Ymir was pretty smart and observant but at that point it's bullshit.

" _Yeah, I can see the future, you discover my deepest secret good job Ymir._ " I said standing up ready to go before she grabs my arm and looks at me straight in the eyes.

" _How did you know my name, I didn't tell you the last time._ " Fuck, fuck, fuck answer quick.

" _I heard Christa call you that in the mess hall, calm down._ " I said sweating a little bit. I free my arm from her grasp before going to the dorm without feeling the cold glare on my back.

 **Timeskip to the end of the training**

The three years of training are finally over. Right now I'm taking a breath of fresh air outside the barrack while the other celebrate inside. I was scared because I know what will happen tomorrow even if I ranked eleven, I was not fully sure of my capacity to fight real titans, and maybe the fact that I start caring about the other trainee, I mean what did I expect, I spend three years with them, I liked the funny conversation and good laugh with Sasha and Connie, I liked the verbal joust between me and Ymir who started taking an interest in me because she was sure I was hiding something and I liked the friendly rivalry between me and Armin in theoretical course and our discussion about military strategies. I didn't to be close to them at first but it happens and now I was scared that my existence in this universe may kill them, I was as much afraid for them than for me.

" _Why are you mopping here Colossal Titan._ " I didn't need to turn myself to know who was talking to me after hearing the surname.

" _I was not in the mood for celebration._ " I said sighing.

" _Why?_ " She sits beside me handing me a flask.

" _What's this?_ " She looked at me grinning.

" _It's wine, I stole it from the reserve, want some?_ " She said shaking the flask to invite me to take it, I chuckled at her antics before taking a sip of wine.

" _So why don't you want to enjoy yourself like everyone?_ " she asks again.

" _I have a bad feeling about tomorrow._ " she turned her head to look at me. " _Why?_ "

" _I don't know guts feeling, I guess. That and the fact that tomorrow we will be real soldiers and that we can die at any moment, I'm afraid I think._ " She narrows her eyes.

" _Guts feeling, Heh_." she shake her head muttering bullshit so low I almost didn't hear it. " _Anyway, which corp you will join?_ " She asks changing the subject.

" _The survey corp_ " I already made my choice a while ago it was the most dangerous brigade but where my advantage is most useful.

" _And you just told me you were afraid to die._ " Ymir said with a sarcastic tone

" _I guess, I want to help more than I am afraid to die._ " I shrug my shoulder " _And you, which corps you will join?_ " I said taking another sip off wine.

" _Depends on Christa's choice._ " I chuckled " _Yeah, I guessed it, anyway_ " I stand up ready to leave. " _Thanks for the wine and the discussion freckles._ " I said leaving.

" _You owe me one now_." I just waved back. "Hey dickhead." I stop hearing her talk. " _One day I will tell you my secret and then you will tell me yours._ " I waved once more. " _If you want._ " The problem is that I already know your secret.

 **The following day**

I was patrolling in Trost district with some other trainee that I didn't know, for exterior observant it was a nice patrol on a beautiful day, but for me it was hell, I was always ready to jump on a rooftop and I had a knot in my stomach. My companions were chatting happily in front me ignorant of what would happen any time now ' _stupid, don't be so happy we could die, you dumba.._ ' my thoughts were cut short when a loud explosion shook the earth, I look directly at the wall and see the colossal titan. I know I just said that I was ready but no, no and fucking no, I was tetanized.

A/N: two chapters in two days quite the feat from me. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter. The next will be hard for me to write because of the action scene, but I accept the challenge. If any advice about my English or writing skill is appreciated, so don't hesitate to review. Peace


End file.
